<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't wanna be alone by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732234">i don't wanna be alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluffuary [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffuary, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wrathality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 07:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrath and Patton's first Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morality | Patton Sanders/Wrath Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluffuary [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't wanna be alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wrath swallows hard, scrubbing a hand back through his hair and disrupting its spikes, as he flops back onto his rumpled bed.</p>
<p>It's Valentine's Day. His <em>first</em> Valentine's Day with Patton. They've had a lot of firsts recently. First Christmas, first New Year's Day (he kissed Patton under the mistletoe and when the ball dropped, and he didn't even care how loudly Remus laughed and proclaimed them <em>mushy</em> because secretly, he doesn't mind being mushy, not when it comes to Patton).</p>
<p>He doesn't know what to expect. What <em>Patton</em> expects. He's never been good at extravagant gestures or flamboyant declarations. (He's not Roman, after all.) He isn't even sure he feels like getting out of bed. Everything feels grim and grey and nothing like what Patton deserves. Patton is a cloudless blue sky, the unfurling of spring blossoms under a gentle shower of rain. Patton is the sunshine, and Wrath's terribly afraid that he's going to be nothing but a storm.</p>
<p>Patton's customary knock sounds cheerfully on the door.</p>
<p>"Wrath?" Patton's voice seeps through the wood. "Are you all right?" He opens his mouth to agree, then shuts it, staring at his hands. </p>
<p>"No," he admits. "I don't know. I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"May I come in?" Patton asks. Wrath answers in the affirmative and moments later, the door creaks open. Patton sidles through, his eyes full of concern. He's wearing a baby blue sweater with a cute cat pattern on the front, with the yarn caption "Just Kitten Around!"</p>
<p>"Hey," Patton says softly, sitting down next to Wrath on the unmade bed. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"The ceiling," Wrath says. "I don't know. Just- one of those days. I'm sorry, I know it's Valentine's Day, I don't-" He stops, chewing on his lower lip.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey," Patton says, gently tugging his abused bottom lip free. Wrath stares at him in surprise. "I don't care about that. I mean, yeah, it's Valentine's Day, but <em>you're</em> my valentine. All I want to do is spend the day with you, no matter how that turns out. And if it ends up that you need to be alone, that's okay, too."</p>
<p>"No," Wrath blurts out. He flushes red to his ears. "I mean, uh- I don't wanna be alone."</p>
<p>"You wanna watch a movie?" Patton suggests. Wrath nods.</p>
<p>"I'd like that," he says. "I uh, I was gonna do something better than this. I swear." Patton rests one hand on Wrath's shoulder and smiles.</p>
<p>"There is nothing better to me than getting to spend time with the person I love," Patton says. "It's okay. I promise."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you see in me, but I love you so fu- freaking much," Wrath says. His face feels sunburned. "Thank you, sunshine."</p>
<p>Patton loops his arms around Wrath's shoulders, hugging him close for a moment.</p>
<p>"What movie would you like to watch?" Patton asks. "Anything you want."</p>
<p>"<em>8 Mile</em>," Wrath says, expecting Patton to express confusion. Instead, his face lights up.</p>
<p>"I love <em>8 Mile</em>!" Patton exclaims. "I love battle rap!"</p>
<p>"You do?" Wrath asks, eyes wide in surprise. Patton beams and nods. </p>
<p>"Rap is so clever!" Patton exclaims. "All the <em>pun</em>chlines!" Wrath laughs, the gloom lifting just a little as he watches Patton's animated explanation. He snaps his fingers, turning on the TV, as he tucks Patton closer into his side.</p>
<p>"Happy Valentine's Day, sunshine," he murmurs, as the movie starts to play. Patton reaches up and kisses his jaw.</p>
<p>"Happy Valentine's Day," Patton whispers back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>